Glass of Water
by writergirl94
Summary: Set directly after 2X10. Elena get's sick in the middle of the night and Damon does what he can to take care of her, he first gives her a glass of water. Friendship!Elena!Damon and Sick!Elena Comforting!Damon COMPLETE


**A/N: Takes place directly after episode 2x10 It's mostly just friendship but there's defiantly a slight bit of romance. **

Glass

After Elena stormed out of the tomb, Damon drove her back to the Salvatore Mansion. He suggested her staying the night just to be safe. It was the last place she wanted to be but she accepted.

It didn't feel okay without Stefan there. She'd rather have him here than in the tomb with Katherine. She was sleeping in Stefan's bed when she awoke suddenly.

Elena didn't feel good. She could barely concentrate on a thought as she tried too. Her stomach lurched and Elena quickly made her way to Stefan's bathroom, got down on her knees, and heaved into the toilet.

It was the most horrible feeling and she hated every second of it. In the back of her mind she hoped Damon wouldn't hear her.

Suddenly she felt someone's palm on her back as she began to dry heave.

"You done?" he asked quietly.

Elena panted but slowly lifted her head and flushed, "Yeah."

She leaned against the bathtub and put her hand to her head and groaned, "I think I'll just sleep here tonight."

"Define here?"

"On the floor."

"That's uncomfortable."

"I'll just grab the blanket and pillow, it'll be less uncomfortable."

"Yeah and maybe we could just squeeze the mattress down here with you."

"You're not funny."

"Neither are you." Damon replied calmly, "You're being ridiculous just go back to bed."

"I'm going to come back in here anyways Damon, I might as well. Go back to bed I'll be fine."

Damon glared at her before leaving. Elena got up and grabbed the pillow and blanket and brought it to the floor. It was uncomfortable but the cold tile floor felt good on her body. Before closing her eyes she saw Damon enter.

He placed a glass of water on top of the sink and stepped out. Elena watched him steer towards Stefan's bed and plop himself down. He leaned against the bedpost sitting upright with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

Half an hour later Elena got sick again. Damon was there with the same hand on her back. When she sat up and flushed he spoke.

"Okay honey off the floor."

"No Damon this is my decision not yours."

"That whole decision speech doesn't even work for this situation!"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said tiredly before standing slowly, taking a sip of water, and lying back down.

An hour later she got sick again. She sat up and flushed once more and whimpered, "I want to go home. Please take me."

Damon leaned against the doorframe, "First thing tomorrow morning it's too late now."

"Damon!"

"As soon as the sun rises I'll bring you home, now go to sleep." Damon handed her the glass of water and she took small sips, leaning against the tub.

"Were getting Stefan out right?"

The corner of Damon's mouth twitched upright, "Of course. I will not have my little brother in there with that whore for much longer."

"That doesn't make me feel worse or anything."

"We're getting him out, even if we have to find a new witch to do it. Don't worry he loves you."

Elena replied with a sympathetic smile.

Elena got sick one last time and when she slept over and hour without waking up to get sick again Damon picked her up and gently put her in Stefan's bed.

Xoxo

Elena woke up in her bed, under her favorite red quilt, with the sun streaming through her window. She felt completely drained and still slightly sick. On her nightstand was a tall glass of water with ice cubes.

Elena took a sip and placed it back on the bed stand. She then moved her hand to her left shoulder, which was beginning to ache.

Someone chuckled from behind her, "That's what you get for sleeping on the floor all night."

"Damon! Out!" She hissed.

He snickered, "Need a chiropractor?" he winked.

"Out!" She pointed to the window.

He laughed, "Alright, but you're missing out."

Elena stared, "Thanks but no. Please leave."

Damon smiled, "I'm liking this hole manners thing you got going on." He paused, "Sleep well."

Elena watched him disappear out the window; she then smiled to herself before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
